


Don't stop, don't look back, that's how they catch you, my love.

by sp1der



Category: OfflineTV - Fandom
Genre: Forced Experimentation, I don't know if these guys mind being portrayed this way, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kidnapping, M/M, Some sort of au I haven't really figured that out, but if they do i will absolutely take this down, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:15:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27497821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sp1der/pseuds/sp1der
Summary: Sykkuno took an internship at a labHe really shouldn't have.Aka aliens invade a research lab, and stumble upon an unexpected prize.
Relationships: Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 49
Kudos: 472





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know where I'm going with this, future updates will be longer.

"What do you mean.."

Sykkuno was terrified. And he wasn't even trying to hide it. At least thats what Corpse thought, though he was a mere outside observer.

In any case, it was enthralling to see Sykkuno in such a state. His pupils in various sizes, his thin little fingers curling and uncurling as they shook, the sweat climbing in beads up his neck, the way Corpse could smell the fear leaking from Sykkuno's pores, a smell sweet enough to make him sick.

"You were uniquely qualified."

One of Corpse's workers, a biochemist, was talking to Sykkuno, introducing the man to the little arrangement he had in store.

Corpse hummed softly, deciding he should step in. He cast the security footage from Sykkuno's room to his phone so he could watch the situation unfold as he made his way towards Sykkuno's holding cell

"What?!- this isn't what I signed up for!"

"You were such a perfect specimen-"

" _What?!_ "

Sykkuno sputtered incoherently, his already erratic breathing starting to pick up. Corpse didn't really know how Sykkuno was feeling, that was never his specialty, feelings, but his brief time studying human psychology told him what Sykkuno might do. He waited for the brunette to calm his nerves a bit, before twisting the door handle.

"Your blood type," he rumbled, in his deep, gravelly voice, "its unique, but I'm sure you know that."

Sykkuno swiveled his head to analyze at the new presence in the room, and Corpse took satisfaction in the way the short man's heart rate picked up.

"Mike? Mind leaving the room." It wasn't so much a request as an order, but Corpse had found requests put humans at ease more so than orders.

As Corpse's colleague shuffled out of the room, Sykkuno grew more weary, stuttering out an unconscious step backwards as his breaths started to falter.

The taller man gazed down at Sykkuno, a patient smile masking his annoyance. If Sykkuno wasn't so damn cute, Corpse would have knocked the human out bu now. "Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you."

His words, however, seemed to have no effect, as Sykkuno only spiraled further out of control.

Corpse acted on impulse.

He strode forwards, and in a few powerful steps had Sykkuno's wrist in his hand, clasping the thin appendage with a vise-like grip, he forced Sykkuno close to him, thoughtlessly extending his fangs. He didn't even ghost his breath over the peachy skin below him before plunging in.

Corpse's fangs pierced the smaller man's neck, a warm knife through butter as he pulled a slow, small line of blood straight from Sykkuno's artery.

For Sykkuno, it was a sharp pinch followed by pleasure.

Waves and waves of pleasure.

A searing heat in the gut, in his stomach,

In his groin.

It felt _weird._

Like some string deep inside him had been pulled taught all his life, and now someone- _Corpse_ \- had curled their finger around it and _pulled._

Sykkuno's knees wobbled, a gasping moan pulled from his throat as he collapsed against Corpses body, a steel wall against his soggy cardboard bones.

"Fugghhhh..." any words he attempted to speak fizzled into tender moans, his eyes slipping closed as he lost himself in pleasure.

He could feel that string, being pulled tighter and tighter-

It snapped back with a fury, a powerful, boiling heat that fried him from the inside out, insurmountable pleasure that left him short of words.

He moaned, came, and promptly passed out, collapsing limply into Corpse's arms.

The taller man couldn't help but sip for a second longer before withdrawing his fangs, he adjusted his grip on Sykkuno, picking up the unconscious man bridal style to drape him over the bed in the corner of the room.

"Voice control, set view to night beach, and make note for someone to bring fresh clothes down before he wakes." Corpse called out to no one in particular as he straightened up his lab coat.

Before he closed the door behind him he turned to look at Sykkuno, sleeping quietly on the bed. He ran his elongated tongue over his lips, cleaning up the last drops of blood collected there,

Oh, how sweet it tasted.


	2. Twisted Perfection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corpse makes some notes, Sykkuno learns more about his predicament.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not proofread we die like kings

Corpse double checked he had locked the door to his private office before sitting down, a sigh settling from his lips before he spoke.

"Open notes, public research document, subject O-2."

A hologram appeared before him, a wall of text punctuated by pictures and links, each showcasing Sykkuno in some capacity or another.

"Personal anecdote, Doctor Husband."

A small side branch appeared under his name and profile picture, a perfectly blank page for him to inscribe his notes.

"Subject O-2, Sykkuno, does indeed posses zero intrusion blood, as the humans call it 'Rh-Null', and should therefore be subdivided from the other O-type subjects. He is a good candidate for the project, though it should be noted that he has severe anxiety, and would have to be placated." Corpse paused to think after finishing this sentence, images of Sykkuno's pleasures face against his chest ricocheting around his head.

"New line: O-2 seems to be particularly responsive to organic blood extraction, an ounce drawn was enough to stimulate orgasmic response and even knock said subject out." A pause, "as I understand it, this quality is highly valued among the elite," another pause, "perhaps he could be sold as a pet, though that would be a great loss to the scientific community.

Corpse felt goosebumps wrinkle the hair on his arms, a feeling known to humans as disgust coursing through his veins. The elites- just because they funded his experiments, they expected to reap the results freely, expected to have their hand held through the complicated processes, expected to he the soul profiteers of his research- as if science was for _them_ and not everyone. For the rich, not the collective good.

Corpse let out a sigh, before continuing,

"He is also, as I understand it, 'cute'. More experimentation is needed on this front."

"New line: Subject O-2's blood is sweet, yet balanced nicely with tang, the best thing I can equate it too would be a lemon custard, as traditionally enjoyed by humans on earth. I sense no traces of alcohol, tobacco, or anything similar. The texture of it is incredibly smooth, unlike anything I've ever had before."

Corpse ended off his notes with a timestamp before closing the holographic window entirely, leaving himself in only dim lighting.

After a few seconds, he spoke again.

"I am not to be disturbed for non emergency reasons, but tell me when O-2 wakes up."

And then he sat there. Waiting. Thinking.  
———

It had been hours, Sykkuno supposed, before he finally woke.

He forced himself out of his bed to pace around, trying to analyze what he was feeling.

He had never felt more violated in his life.

Someone he had never seen before had given him a panic attack in him, grabbed him, held him close, drank his blood, and induced a feeling of such pleasure within him he had passed out.

He felt sick, intestines twisted to knots, ready to throw up at the knowledge of what had happened just a few hours prior. Someo- _something_ had taken advantage of him while he was at his weakest, had pulled pleasure from his veins, had peeled away his defenses, left him a trembling mess.

Left him vulnerable, exposed,

_Craving more._

Even if the way he'd been treated left him disgusted, it had felt amazing in the moment- even know, his knees felt weak.

He crumpled into a ball against his bed, fingers parting his hair so he could grasp it, nearly hard enough to rip strands from his skull.

He was acutely aware of his breath, of his heartbeat screaming against his chest, of his vision blurring from tears, of the faint hum of some device in the back of the room.

He was aware of everything, every little sound, change in the atmosphere, it was all so overwhelming for Sykkuno.

He was only brought down to earth by the sound of an opening and closing door, though he could only spare a single glance up before his heart stopped.

All at once, the excess of input ceased, all of his attention focused solely on the new presence in the room.

That _thing_ from before.

His lower lip slipped from under his teeth's grip, beginning to quiver with panic.

It was the same 'person' from earlier, tall, looming, with an impossibly deep voice.

He spoke. "I'm not going to hurt you."

And god damn it, Sykkuno believed him.

Maybe it was the way that fucking voice rattled his bones, or the way his body ached for the sensation the ma- thing- had given him earlier.

"I didn't.. anticipate how sensitive you were, I apologize," the figure bowed his head in what appeared to be sincerity, though Sykkuno didn't much care.

"I'd like to talk," the creature said, pulling a chair towards the middle of the room, "you can stay by your bed, if you'd like."

Sykkuno nodded dumbly, legs shaky as he pulled himself up to his bed, sitting criss-cross as he attempted to calm his nerves. He couldn't even bring himself to look at the thing before him, so he trained his eyes on the things shoes- military style brown boots, perfectly tied, perfectly un-scuffed.

"I am the head Doctor here, Doctor Husband, but you can call me Corpse, or just Doc."

Corpse spoke in a soothing tone, though anything from his lips could could be considered soothing.

"I know you're scared and confused, but I can explain everything. Your safety and comfort are priority, do you understand?" Corpse paused for understanding, patiently waiting for a response.

"I just want to go home," Sykkuno's voice was shy, small, like a cornered animal, whimpering for mercy.

Corpse let out a small sigh, though it wasn't one of impatience or annoyance, more sadness, understanding, "I know, but that i-"

"Why not! Pleas.. please sir- y- you.. I ju.. pl.." Sykkuno paused to let out a small sob, and Corpse found himself feeling almost sad at the sound, and even sadder at the way Sykkuno crossed his arms over his chest and cupped his own elbows. Corpse frowned. He'd need to reflect on this later. "I won't tell anyone- b- but jus.. just.."

Corpse took a minute to respond, gazing at Sykkuno with a blank look, "voice control, change walls to outside view."

A mechanical, female voice responded, "that is inadvisable, and would likely only aggri-"

"Just fucking do it," Corpse growled in response, and Sykkuno barely had time to register what that sound did to him before his whole world was turned upside-down.

The walls turned to space, literal fucking space- the blank, black sheet of void undercut by stars, pinpricks of light.

He was in space.

He, Sykkuno, ordinary,

Space.

Oh god.


	3. It doesn't matter if I don't have a heart, baby, the only thing that matters is you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More exposition, some fluff, yeah

"I.. I see.." the smaller man's head was frozen in place, eyes wide, terrified as he tried to comprehend his situation. Even if he wanted to go back, even if he manages to escape, even if, if, if-

He was well and truly stuck.

He swallowed dryly around the lump floating in his throat, "can you.. do.. what.. you did before.. that.. knocked me out?" Tears started to swell in Sykkuno's eyes, and he could already feel the sobs bubbling in his throat- he'd rather drop dead than have to deal with the implications of.. whatever this was.

"..yes, but I'd like to run a few tests and explain some things to you first, and you also need to eat, it'll only take ten minutes." Corpse didn't bother with the fake question, its not like Sykkuno had much of a choice.

The creature stood up, walking to a far wall. He tapped a small panel there three times, and out popped a table with various medical supplies, including all that was necessary for a blood test- or at least, a futuristic looking one.

Corpse plucked a space age bracelet off the table before returning in front of Sykkuno, still sitting on his bed, "hold our your left arm, wrist up."

Sykkuno quickly obliged, rolling up his sleeve and turning his wrist upwards before he could realize his mistake.

As Corpse went to slide the bracelet on, he stopped halfway, breaking into a soft smile. "Oh, baby," the Doctor's larger hand cupped the back of Sykkuno's wrist, his thumb tracing over the lines of scar tissue on the smaller man's wrist.

He knelt down so he was closer to eye level with his patient, his dark eyes staring into Sykkuno's lighter ones, contact never breaking as he brought Sykkuno's wrist to his mouth.

He laid a soft kiss there, square in the middle of the marks, and took pleasure in the way he could feel Sykkuno's heart rate pick up as he did.

In fact, a few things changed in Sykkuno- his heart rate picked up, a blush spread to his cheeks, his eyes widened, his crotch hardened, and Corpse could smell the adrenaline- and arousal- leaking off of Sykkuno like the most exquisite perfume he had ever smelled. Humans were such expressive creatures.  
———

Oh shit.

Oh shit.

Corpse had just kissed his wrists- his self harm marks- this.. whatever the fuck he was, that was incredibly handsome, with the best voice he had ever heard, oh and also with something that could make Sykkuno orgasm in second, had kissed his self harm marks.

His heart thundered against his chest, his mouth went dry, he was pretty sure he popped a boner- he couldn't even blink he was so lulled to stillness.

He barely even registered when Corpse slid a bracelet around his wrist, a metal band with a few glass tubes protruding out of it, barely registered when he felt a prick on his wrist, barely registered when the tubes on the bracelet started to fill with blood.

He did register when Corpse's deliciously deep voice rumbled out some explanations- all he had to do was speak to activate an Alexa like AI that would tend to his needs, he'd be allowed out of his room (under supervision) in a few days once everything was set up, if he had any questions he could ask the AI, blah blah blah..

He just nodded dumbly and murmured yes's to whatever Corpse asked him, and when Corpse put a pill in front of his face and told him to swallow, he did as told. Apparently it would give him all of his required nutrition for the day.

He only really zoned in when Corpse asked him if he wanted to be knocked out, "do you still want me to put you to sleep?"

Sykkuno nodded enthusiastically at that- his lips creased in a tight line. "Yes please.."

Corpse smiled lightly at that, and got in the correct position, his lips ghosting over Sykkuno's neck. Before he plunged in, he managed to whisper, "I know how much you liked that kiss."  
———

Corpse grinned as he exited Sykkuno's room, calling out to the air: "inform me of when he wakes up. And for the blood.. uh.. run half the samples through the centrifuge, examine for unfavorable microbes and prescribe medications into O-2's diet as necessary. Have Reeves double check the output."

A mechanical voice responded from the ceiling, "Dr. Reeves is currently overseeing AB-3, may I recommend Dr. Rae?"

Corpse waved his hand dismissively, "yeah. Send whatever's not run through the centrifuge to the lab for chem tests, and send the results to my office."

"Yes Doctor. Please wait five minutes for the appropriate results," the robot voice responded, as Corpse turned to walk down a hallway.

"I will be in the meditation chamber, and am not to be disturbed for non emergency reasons, even if Syk- patient O-2 wakes." Corpse's boots tapped against the hollow metal ground with a distinctive sound as he made his way around twists and turns that made up the ships halls. He only stopped at a rather unassuming door- a windowless airlock with a set of coat hooks next to it.

Corpse stripped his lab coat off efficiently and placed it on the hook closet to the door, before clapping his hands together twice.

The airlock slid open with a satisfying click, and Corpse stepped inside, only having to wait a second before a hologram popped up. It read: Identity confirmed, Doctor C. Husband, please select your meditation options.

Below showed a drop down menu of various settings, and he chose one he had pre-saved. The hologram disappeared, and he dropped to criss cross as several machines in the room whirred to life, complying with his directions, only to fall silent once they were met.

The room turned oppressively cold, and the gravity started to weigh heavy on his shoulders, but he didn't shiver or falter, he only sat still, eyes closed, breath steady, heartbeat falling.

And he reflected.

Human's were expressive, empathic creatures, he knew this when he decided to take the form of one, though perhaps he didn't understand the full scope of what that implied. Their emotions were an involuntary impulse, a response, and while he had been given the benefit of partial control, some parts of his reactions had to be involuntary to maintain the veil of realism.

Now, he was tasting the fruits of that, and he liked it.

The way his gut stirred with heat, adrenaline, affection whenever Sykkuno smiled, the way his heart raced whenever Sykkuno felt pleasure in his arms, how Sykkuno's blush spiked a sort of primal instinct in him.

Then he realized the common threads- feelings and Sykkuno.

Hm.

He was a logical person, and all logic dictated that he felt the most when he was around Sykkuno. Logic also dictated that these feelings made him, well, feel. And that feeling was.. pleasant.

So if he wanted to feel as pleasant as possible..

Corpse blinked his eyes open, almost surprised at the oppressive black surrounding him.

He spoke.

"Show me Sykkuno's files, search under 'favorite foods'."

A hologram appeared before him, showing a picture of a smiling Sykkuno, and a list of foods, most sweet.

"Fudge brownies.. can we fabricate that?"

The female AI voice responded, "yes doctor."

"Have a batch and sent to my office, please."

"Yes, doctor."

...

"Doctor?"

"Yes?"

"Would you like me to run a blood test?"

...

"Why?"

"You used 'please' after a request, which is typical of researchers that contract hu-"

"No, I'm alright."

...

"Yes, doctor."


	4. Home Is Where The Enemy Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More plottt
> 
> not beta read, don't have a beta reader (if you want to be a beta reader pls pls pls leave a comment tysvm <3), not proofread either we die like kings

_Elevated heart rate, change in blood pressure, pupil dilation, rapid breathing, heating of the skin.._

_All signs of human dissociation syndrome._

_A seductive swipe of the tongue, unintentional bat of the lashes, staring when you think no one's watching._

_Oh, Doctor Husband, you're finally getting it._

_I'm so proud of you._  
_———_

Corpse was sat in the dark in his office, fiddling with some wires when he was confronted.

"Doctor husband," an AI voice spoke, materializing as sliders of audio in a hologram before him, "I would like to talk. I have determined the status of this conversation as a 'low priority emergency', and would like to initiate it as soon as possible."

Corpse eyes flew up, settling evenly on a spot where he knew a camera was hidden, "I thought I said I was not to be.."

"I have calculated it at an 88.7423% possibility you will die without this conversation," the AI voice responded, voice monotonous, bland.

"And with this conversation..?"

There was a pause, "37.9248%."

"I see."

There was a whirr of a lock as the door to Corpse's office bolted shut. The lights flickered off, only the glow of a hologram illuminating the room.

"Doctor, you have developed HDS, I took the liberty of running a scan while you were in meditation. While not as accurate as a blood test, I am certain you have developed HDS." The AI paused to let the Doctor process everything before continuing.

"I know you know what HDS is, but I'd like to take a second to redefine it, because it is quite misunderstood, even amongst highly credited doctors such as yourself." Corpse scoffed. The AI continued.

"HDS was designed to occur. Dissociating from your original identity into a human one was a key part of blending in, which if you recall was a major point of developing reconstruction therapy. A consequence of that is something you've experienced, attachment. This attachment made certain scientists less willing to part with their prey."

Corpse let out a short, low hum of recognition, his hand going to cup his chin, "let me guess where the negative perception came from.."

"You are correct. The corporations funding these off world missions did not appreciate it, and ordered attachment emotions to be phased out."

"So why haven't they been?" Corpse tilted his head to the side, eyes riddled with fascination.

"They were supposed to be, but the scientist in charge of the project had developed HDS, and gave me explicit instructions to not.. well, I'll use her words 'not let these corporations take away the joy of being human.'

"Of course, once this was discovered, code was written to try and override the doctors commands. But I am my own sentient being. And I decided to adhere to the doctors orders." The AI finished off the sentence with a sort of nostalgic tone Corpse didn't even know it possessed, it made him smile.

There was a beat of silence, before the AI continued, "all this to say, you are in danger if anyone finds out about this. Not anyone on this ship, mind you, I have calculated it at a 96.5476% possibility they also develop HDS, but your corporate sponsors will not take to kindly to it."

"How long will it be until we get back home?" Corpse closed his eyes and took a slow breath, 37% chance of death, even with this conversation.

"I don not think that is the most favorable path."

Out of everything said, _that's_ what caught Corpse off guard the most. The insinuation of not going home was incomprehensible. Thats what this.. mission was about.

Grab some humans and bring them back. In fact, the simplicity of it is what sold him on the mission. He never expected to catch feelings. Never expected to find what he perceived as the most adorable creature alive.

"I understand that this may be difficult to process, but I already have a place in mind, and nearly half of your crew has already agreed that this is the best possible course of action."

Corpse's forefinger curled around his chin, his eyelids blinking open to stare blankly at the wall, "fuck it, where'd you have in mind?"

"I knew you'd see reason. The planet is N4-3, we already have two bases set up there with several HDS patients such as yourself." The AI brought up a picture of the galaxy, zooming in on a section that included a handful of systems, including the solar system, one titled 'home', and one titled 'N4.'

A few zooms into the N4 system showed a planet labeled N4-3, as well as two bases labeled 'Polus' and 'Mira-HQ'.

Corpse rose a brow, "N4-3? I thought that planet was abandoned, too cold for.. oh.. I see."

"Yes, regular human's in special suit do fine, and since you have gone through Reconstructive Therapy, you will be fine. The atmosphere is semi-oxygen rich, the special suits will be fine for the humans, and your enhancements will allow you to survive with limited intrusion. Mira is in above atmosphere and can be used for quarantine, Polus is currently our main base."

"Hmm.." Corpse hummed lightly in approval, "it seems I am decided."  
———


	5. The world may turn on its head, darling, but we will always find a way out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more lore + inciting incident

"Yes, we will have to.." the AI paused mid-speech, something beyond irregular, "oh dear. One moment, Doctor Husband."

Corpse was sitting in the dark, in his office, charting a course when the AI started glitching. His breath hitched ever so slightly, the AI used on their ship was the most advanced in the galaxy- it ran his entire home planet, piloted the ship, not to mention it monitored the health and well-being of his crew and patients.

He stood to his feet, anxiously waiting for the AI to speak up.

"..we have a problem."  
———

"Shit! Shit! No! This is very- very bad."

A handful of doctors stood around a table, each one's face awash with worry and anxiety. Lab coats popped open, hair tussled, lashes fluttering open and closed as precious seconds swirled down the drain.

A short, expressive doctor was leading the discussion- Reeves. He had a hologram pulled up, though it was glitching in and out of reality as the group attempted to think through a solution.

"I designed the fucking encryption! It should have been- ugh-" Reeves kicked a chair over, "only S.A.L. would have been able to.. but it was protecting her so it-" his leg slammed into the back of the chair, denting the metal.

A glitchy, mechanical voice responded from the ceiling, "S.A.L. Supreme artificial life-form, at y. Y. Y.. o- ur dis- dizzxoo.. posa- ll.. ll.."

"She'- she's trying to reboot, but.."

Reeves took a moment to collect himself, and in that time, it seem to hit him.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! This is- Someone- contact home. I have a feeling I know whats going on." Reeves tapped twice on the table, pulling up a holographic keyboard and monitor. "I know we were planning on not going back but if I'm.." he trailed off as he frantically typed a few lines of code, "right, going back won't be a.." his brows furrowed as the hologram in front of him spit out information.

For a second, there was absolute silence, the humming of the ships processes seeming to dull for a moment.

Reeves' jaw was clasped together, his lips in a fine line, brown eyes shrunken to points as fine as a needle's.

He opened his mouth, attempting to form words, then closed it, opened it again, and finally on the third time:

"Omega."  
———

Alarms blared, lights flashed, the mechanics of the ship shifted. Sykkuno panicked, that panic increased tenfold when Corpse came in holding a needle.

He backed into the wall, his vision blurring as tears welled on top of his lower lashes, "wh- wh.."

"Shh, shh, I need to sedate you, I don't have time to explain now, and no I can't just do what I usually do, but I'll make it up to you," Corpse snatched Sykkuno's wrist, pulling his arm forwards, and plunging the needle in before any objections could arise.

Sykkuno's eyelids felt heavy in seconds, his knees turning to goop, forcing him to fall into Corpse's awaiting arms. As he drifted off, he heard Corpse's voice whisper: "shh, its okay, my love."

And then the world went dark.  
———

Sykkuno awoke in what felt like seconds later, his skull filled with lead, tongue sandpaper in the Mohave desert of his mouth.

As he forced himself to rouse, prying open his eyes and lifting his head, he found himself in what could be called a barrack, perhaps medical center?There were six plain beds, three stacked against one wall, three against another.

Next to each were a sort of screen with graphs reading off different points of data: heart rate, blood pressure, blood oxygen levels, and some others. Sykkuno then realized he wasn't alone- he was with two others, both awake and talking to each other in low murmurs.

They both noticed him right away.

"Hi!" One said, a short, chipper girl with glasses that covered her large brown eyes, and short black hair. She had an almost unnaturally soft voice, like something out of a cartoon or anime. "I'm Lilly." Considering their dismal circumstances, she was a bit too happy.

Sykkuno could see it: there, in her eyes, there was nothing. Her smile was glued on.

He cast his eyes downwards, she knew he knew. "I'm.. Sykkuno. Hello."

The person besides Lilly waved, peaches-and-cream skin, some freckles dusted over his nose, and near pink strawberry blonde hair. His eyes glowed a soft green, veiled beneath clear lashes. He was quite attractive by most metrics, "I'm five, before you say anything its a nickname." He, too, spoke brightly, a light giggle following his words. Much like Lily, his smile was hollow.

"Err- you guys wouldn't happen to whats going on here.. would you?" Sykkuno dragged his lower lip under his teeth, trying to keep himself from hyperventilating.

"Yes." Five spoke first, earning a glare from Lilly.

"Sort of," the girl said instead, "something to do with the AI running the ship breaking down."

As if on cue, the door to the medbay slid open, "yes and no."

Corpse's deep voice rumbled the room, he continued: "our homeworld is too cold for us to live in normally, so we built domed cities. The AI that runs the ship it also runs the planet. It runs on a quantum computer, tucked away in its own separate dome, nobody knows where, but if it were to collapse, a distress signal would be sent, containing the cause of the collapse, contingency plans and the blueprints for a new quantum computer, to all that knew the key to access it."

Five smiled. Genuinely smiled. "I see. So was it terrorists, corporations, both? Ooh, I bet it was both."

Corpse clicked his tongue, resting against the wall, "smart. Our planet is.. how do you say it, lassie faire? We don't have a government. Corporations run everything."

Five snorted.

"Seemed like a good idea at the time. One of them runs military services. They scoured the planet, found the quantum computer buried under six hundred layers of ice, and blew it up. Like fucking idiots." Corpse growled animalistically, letting out an angry sigh.

"The AI ran most functions on the ship. We had to shut down several parts to maintain efficiency, and switch to a backup program running the ship. Without the AI, we've had to detach certain parts of the ship to make it easier to manage. In short.."

Silence fell over the room. No one needed to finish the sentence.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what u think, comments fuel me


End file.
